Mining
Mining is skill focused around mining stone and ores. A notable perk of this skill is the higher potential yield from each ore, increased even further when using an active skill. Mining also adds new functionality to TNT, by allowing remote detonation. Mining is a parent skill of Smelting. Special Abilities 'Super Breaker' Speed + Triple drop chance Super Breaker (activated by right-clicking with a pickaxe in hand), will temporarily add 5 enchantment levels to your pickaxe for a period of time (dependent on mining level). Example: If your pickaxe currently has Efficiency III, it will function as if it had Efficiency VIII. The duration of the skill starts at 2 seconds, increases by 1 second every 50 levels, there is no maximum duration. Cool down time is 240 seconds by default unaffected by level. This ability also allows you to triple the chance of getting double drops / replacing double drop chance with triple drop chance for the duration of super breaker. 'Double Drops' Double the normal loot Double drops is a passive skill that allows the player to gain two items instead of the usual one when mining any naturally generated block found in the experience table below. The odds of this happening increase by 0.1% per level to a maximum of 100% at level 1000. It does not stack with the fortune enchantment, but does work with silk touch. 'Blast Mining' Bonuses to mining with TNT Locked until level 125 mining Instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, Blast Mining utilizes TNT to destroy and mine blocks. It is activated by using a flint & steel outside of the standard ignition range (shift and right-click the air between yourself and the TNT). Unlike ignition in vanilla, the TNT explodes instantly. With Blast Mining, the range at which the TNT ignites is extended. Higher Mining levels will yield more ores and less debris. By default, TNT drops 30% of what is blown up, and is increased further with each level. 'Bigger Bombs' Increases TNT explosion radius Locked until level 375 mining The Bigger Bombs ability increases the explosive range of TNT ignited with Blast Mining. At level 375, it adds 2 to the radius of the explosion. At level 625, this bonus is increased to 3. And at level 875, the radius gains its maximum bonus of 4. 'Demolitions Expertise' Decreases damage from TNT explosions Locked until level 500 mining Demolitions expertise is a passive ability that reduces the damage done by TNT with Blast Mining by 25%. At level 750, the damage is decreased by 50%. At level 1000, damage reduction is 100%. (Note that TNT ignited through standard means still causes harm, and only when ignited through Blast Mining is the damage negated.) Techniques Usage * The double drops ability does not stack with the fortune enchantment. To circumvent this, you can use a silk touch pickaxe to obtain the additional ores, place them back on the ground, and then mine with a fortune pickaxe for the maximum possible yield. * When mining, try to leave any ore blocks behind and continue exploring. When the area is clear and the ores are more exposed, activate super breaker for a chance at triple drops. Leveling * Collect all the ores that you can find while mining, including coal. * Due to its low hardness value, netherrack is among the fastest blocks to mine. Go to the nether with an Efficiency II diamond pickaxe (or better) and start mining all the netherrack for quick leveling (be wary of lava pockets). * The Haste II buff (obtainable via potion or beacon), combined with an Efficiency V diamond pickaxe, allows stone to be instantly broken. * Endstone gives the second-highest exp for non-ore blocks. As such, mining in an End with an efficiency pickaxe is a very fast method to level this skill. * End City blocks give high amounts of XP (200-250) and can be instantly mined with Haste II and Efficiency V. Wearing an elytra will allow you to mine without fear of falling to your death, and as end cities can be very large, this can be the fastest way to level Mining. Experience Table Please note that the values listed below are the default values, and may be different on servers with custom configurations. Category:Skills Category:Excavation Category:Mining Category:Acrobatics Category:PvE Category:Gathering skills Category:Herbalism